


Swesson Love Week

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Swesson Love Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my fics written for Swesson Love Week.  I ended up switching mid-week, so there's more than seven here.  Stories range from fluffy fluff to soul-crushing angst, and will be labeled with appropriate warnings in the chapter summaries.</p><p>Chapter 1<br/>Awkward Sam/Cool Dean “All our co-workers really like you and want to be around you all the time and I really like you too and I’m feeling a little awkward but for some reason it seems that you want to to hang out with me too?”<br/>Bondage “My computer is not working and I don’t know what these wires are for but I’m going to tie you up with them” (non-explicit)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Computer Cables and Viruses

Sam was incredibly nervous about the ticket that showed up in his queue. Yes, tech support was for everyone. Even the big bosses. But Dean Smith was notorious for being an awesome person to be around. Invited to everyone’s parties, from the peons in tech support to the CEO. And Sam was… awkward. The kind of guy who blurts out weird questions in the elevator, like “Do you believe in ghosts?” He’d asked Dean Smith that one once, and he could tell he’d freaked Dean out. Mr. Smith. But the man was so damn hot with the green eyes and the perfect ties.

The ticket: “Something’s wrong with my computer. It’s messing up all the time and I don’t know how to describe it so you should probably just come up and see for yourself. Oh, and yes, I have tried turning it off and turning it on again. Doesn’t help. Dean Smith”

So not only was it for Dean Smith, it was going to be a complicated one. Which meant he should probably plan on being there for hours. Hours in Dean Smith’s office, with the big boss looking over his shoulder and trying to get work done without his computer. If Sam couldn’t figure it out fast enough, he might even find himself in job trouble. He’d gotten his job when Sandover needed to replace an IT guy who messed up on fixing a VP’s computer.

When he got up to the office, Dean had moved from his usual chair to one of the extras and was on his phone. “It’s work related, I promise. With the computer acting up…”

“O-of course, sir.” Sam went around the desk and looked at the monitor. “What kinds of things has it been doing?”

“Chair’s yours while you work. Sam, right?” Sam nodded. “It’ll restart itself, or programs will open or close spontaneously, or the screen turns funny colors. I know you’re probably thinking virus, and I ran my virus checker and nothing came up. Do what you need to, if you need install authorization I’ll be right here.”

“You don’t have to stick around, if there’s somewhere else you’d be more comfortable working. IT gives us admin passwords when we have to come up here. You won’t bother me, but I don’t want to bother you, and…” Sam bit his lip. “I, um, talk to the computer while I’m working on it. Some people find that distracting.”

Dean’s face lit up in a grin. “I love that. I talk to it, too. Usually I don’t say very nice things. Think maybe that’s the problem? I called it a stupid piece of junk one time too many and now it’s rebelling until it gets reassigned?”

“I’m sure that’s not it. Any computer would consider itself lucky to belong to you.” Sam sat down and shut his mouth before anything else embarrassing could come out of it. What the hell had he just said? Dean did not need to know about his crush!

Dean raised an eyebrow, but he didn’t look offended. “Yeah? Why’s that?”

“Because, no offense, my experience with people at manager level or above is that most of them wouldn’t know what a virus checker was, no way they would think to run it before calling us.” Truth and a good cover. Sam was proud of himself for coming up with that one.

Dean laughed. “I know what you mean. Computers aren’t hard to learn, but they’re hard to keep up with when you’re doing so many other things.”

“Yeah.” Sam finished installing his scanner. “Okay. This needs to run, and depending on how much stuff you have could be a couple hours before it finishes. Could be as quick as half an hour. So, uh… do you want to call me back up when it finishes, or…”

“I know you IT guys get your schedules cleared when a VP calls. So you’d have nothing to do down there. If you’re going to sit around, may as well be comfortable, right?” Dean winked at him. “Bonus: I’m good at multitasking. I can talk to you and keep an eye on my work on my phone.”

“Um. Yes, sir.”

“Okay, I have a rule in this office. You only call me sir if you’re in trouble or here on an interview. Call me Dean.”

“O-okay.” Sam looked around the office. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Why do you have so many extra computer cables by the wall over there? Are they presents for your computer?”

Dean laughed, a full body laugh that made Sam’s mouth go dry. “I’ll give you an answer, but you should know: it could easily be construed as sexual harassment. So if you don’t want to know, stop me before I say.” Sam’s eyes went wide, but he didn’t say a word. “I have a collection of old computer cables because I have a bondage kink, and I like the way they feel. But it’s hard to meet people when you spend as much time at work as I do, and even harder to meet people who are willing to tie me up.”

“Why are they in your office instead of at home?” Once again, Sam’s mouth was miles ahead of his brain.

“Maybe because I was planning on calling IT for my computer problems and I was hoping the cute IT tech would ask about them.” Dean winked.

“Sorry you got me instead.” Sam wondered which of his coworkers had caught Dean’s eye. Probably Pamela. Everyone in IT knew that Pamela was into kinky things, which meant Dean probably knew, and according to the people who were into girls, she was smoking hot.

“I mean, I know it’s ridiculously unprofessional of me, and I swear on Sandover’s ghost that nothing that you do or say will have any impact on your job, but I was pretty much running out of ideas to meet you short of stalking when you used the elevator, which has the disadvantage of risking being public and also way more creepy. You never go anywhere that anyone could tell me about.” Sam didn’t respond. His tongue, which had always seemed to have a mind of its own, refused to work. Dean sighed. “Okay. Forget I said anything. Your virus checker won’t find anything, my sister’s best friend wrote it. The antidote’s on a flashdrive in the top left drawer. I’ll be sure to tell your supervisor that you were thoroughly competent and professional on the job.”

“Wait. You…” Sam stared at Dean. “You not only created a tech problem for yourself that would damage your productivity, you had your sister get her friend to write you a custom virus – with antidote – just to give you an excuse to meet me?”

“Not exactly,” Dean said with a rueful smile. “Ash wrote the virus to prank MIT after they kicked him out. I just asked her to send me a copy.”

“Holy shit, du… uh, sir… Dean. Pardon the language. All that just to talk to me.”

“Yeah. Sorry.”

“So, um, I don’t usually put out on the first date, but… I’ve always wanted to tie someone up with computer cable. So if you… if you’re…”

“Awesome! So first date tomorrow night, and we can start planning for bondage night then?” Dean gave him a hopeful grin.

“Sounds good to me.” Sam grinned back. “Hey, uh. Your computer’s fixed, but I’m still officially on VP Duty until I submit the ticket. I know, it’s terribly unprofessional of me to waste company time like this, but can I hang around up here for a couple hours?”

“You said the scanner might need to run for a couple hours. You should probably be thorough, since you’re working on an important person’s computer. Just because you fixed this problem doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be proactive in checking for others, right?” Dean winked. “There’s your cover if one of our bosses walks in and asks why you’re still here.”


	2. Coffee and Soap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> “I always get your coffee order wrong but that’s because I want you to come talk to me”  
> “I caught you slacking off work and doing something really weird but I think you’re cute so I’m not going to tell you off and I’m just going to join”
> 
> Credit to my friend Dave who suggested the soap scupltures!

For days now, Dean had come into his office to find a small army of soap sculptures surrounding a cup of coffee. The coffee was still hot, so he knew he was just missing whoever it was breaking into his office. The sculptures were strange – at least one of Dean, most of the IT department made regular appearances, and often there were various monsters.

Tuesday’s coffee was wrong. Until now, they’d gotten it perfect – strong, black (sugar meant carbs and cream meant fat and Dean was trying not to do those), with just a hint of lemon (sure, lemon was usually supposed to be for tea, but Dean liked it). Today it was a syrupy mess of vanilla and caramel and so much add-in that there was barely any coffee at all. He had to investigate – after he found himself a real cup of coffee, that is.

Given that the only other Sandover employees who showed up were IT, it made sense to Dean to start looking in IT. He got a few odd looks, and more than one tech snapped to attention and started paying much more serious attention to their calls. But there was one… Sam Wesson didn’t even try to hide the fact that he was goofing off. He was handling the call with absolute professionalism. He didn’t even sound half as bored as he must be as he asked the other person to unplug their computer and then plug it back in and restart.

That might have been because his hands were occupied. A little bar of soap in one hand and a knife in the other, slowly giving the soap shape. Sam’s shape. “Uh-huh. Glad that seems to have worked. Please call back if the problem comes back or you need further assistance.” He clicked off the phone, set down the soap to type up the completion note, and then he saw Dean. “Well. This is a little… embarrassing…”

“If your supervisor can spare you, I think I need to see you up in my office.”

“Yes sir.” Sam typed a quick message and took off his headset.

Up in Dean’s office, Sam took a seat. He was fidgeting as Dean sat behind his desk and adjusted his tie. “Mr. Wesson. I’ve heard nothing but good things about the quality of your service to Sandover.”

“Sir?”

Dean reached into his desk and pulled out the little soap figures one by one. “Did you make all of these like I saw you working on the one you had just now?”

“Um. Yes, sir. I’m not stealing the soap from the company, I promise.”

“Oh, I know. We have liquid soap dispensers.” Dean wanted so badly to smile, to let Sam know he wasn’t on the hook, but he was kind of enjoying this abuse of power. “It seems to me that with your artistic talents, you’re a bit wasted on tech support, though.”

“Sir, I’m sorry, I… I’ll stop. It’s just that if I have something to do with my hands, it’s a lot easier to get through an entire morning of tech support that people should be able to do for themselves before they’re allowed to have a computer.”

“Have you ever considered going to art school, Mr. Wesson?”

“I wanted to, but my dad was so awful about me going to a normal college that going to art school would have meant losing him. A year or so later, he died, and I was so guilty about all the fighting that switching just seemed to… dishonor his memory or something.”

“So tech support is not exactly where you want to be, you just feel like you owe it to your father.”

Sam swallowed hard and looked down. “Sir, I need this job. I am good at this job. Please don’t fire me.”

“Don’t screw up my coffee again, Mr. Wesson, and I’ll make sure you have whatever supplies you need to keep working on your art. Your talent’s too good to waste, Sam. If any of your supervisors give you trouble, tell them you have my blessing to keep working.”

“Sir?”

“You’re excellent at your job, and if you’re still excellent at your job while you’re making your carvings, then I see no reason to make you choose one or the other. From what you’ve told me, it sounds like letting you carve is actually making you a better Sandover employee.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Now, I have to ask… why break in here to leave them with the coffee?”

“Rumor is you have a weird sense of humor and I thought you’d like them. I had to do something with them, otherwise my desk would get all cluttered and I’d never be able to get anything done. The coffee was mostly to apologize for breaking into your office. And I didn’t mean to screw up your coffee this morning. I left mine and took yours and didn’t realize it until it was too late and if I came back to switch them you’d catch me.”

“Just don’t let it happen again. What you drink isn’t coffee, it’s dessert in a cup!”


	3. Working Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> “I’m making you work late and I’m so sorry I’ll buy you dinner so you can forgive me”
> 
> Warnings: John Winchester's A+ Parenting, mentions of tentacle porn

Sam had a reputation. He arrived at the last possible second before he could be called late, and always left the absolute second he could. The bosses couldn’t fault him for it; when he was on the clock, he was one hundred percent focused, always going above and beyond for his company. Everyone just figured that whatever it was he had going on outside of work, he was equally dedicated to, and since he did more in his eight hour shift than most of his coworkers could have with coming in half an hour early and staying two hours late, it wasn’t a problem.

So when Sam showed up in his office at 3:47 and told Dean that the problem would likely take a few hours to fix, Dean panicked a little. “Okay, I’ll just… work around it until you can fix it tomorrow.”

“Work around tentacle porn popping up every three minutes? You’re a braver man than I am.” Sam did something on the computer. “Okay. Your computer’s going to be useless for the next half hour or so while the diagnostic runs, and if I’m right, it’ll take a few cycles of hunting, spraying, and rebooting until the virus is completely gone.”

“How long will that take?”

“You may as well take off early, Mr. Smith. I’ll probably be here hunting and cleaning until 6:30, maybe even later.”

“Aren’t you supposed to get off at five?”

Sam grinned. “Yeah, I’m supposed to, but I’m also supposed to finish my last assignment even if it makes me stay late. This is critical enough that it really does need to be done tonight.”

“I’m so sorry. That email didn’t look suspicious at all, and it was from my mom… I should probably call her and tell her to check her computer, too. The email said the attachment was my sister’s engagement pictures…”

“Congratulations to your sister? Don’t worry about it. I’ve run up against this virus a couple times before… whoever wrote it is a freakin’ genius. First time I ran up against it, I was the one who got fooled by the innocuous email.” Sam leaned back in his chair. “Hey, since I’m having to stay late, think you can ignore me being on my phone for a bit? I had some plans tonight I need to cancel.”

Now Dean felt even worse. “Go right ahead. I’m sorry. This can…”

“No, it can’t wait until morning, or the virus will dig in. If I don’t get it all tonight, it could be days of lost productivity for you, and that’s just unacceptable. You’re lucky you got me, I’m pretty sure I’m the only one on the floor who’s seen this before.”

“At least let me buy you dinner. Whatever you want… unless you want something with tentacles, because…”

Sam doubled over with laughter. “Not a fan of tentacle porn, huh?”

“It’s… it’s kind of… I think I’m getting desensitized. It’s oddly compelling.”

“Well, I’m not much for seafood, so I’m not going to eat your new friends. I’m not a picky eater, Dad never let me get away with not eating something just because I didn’t like it.”

“Well, I’m not your dad.”

Sam looked Dean over, and Dean squirmed a little. “Thank god for that. Can you imagine how weird it would be watching kinky porn with your dad in the room?”

“You’re evil. Because now I am imagining that, and it is incredibly awkward.”

“I’ve probably still got you beat, though. My dad used porn to give me ‘The Talk’. And he didn’t just stick to the basics, I got a very thorough education from him. In porn.”

“Giving you porn and telling you to figure it out…?”

“No. We had movie night to watch porn and he would offer commentary, critiques, point out the differences between how it’s done in porn and how you’d really do something… it was so humiliating. Although I guess I did learn a lot, my first boyfriend refused to believe I’d never done anything before.”

“So what you’re saying is you’re not just both incredibly smart and incredibly gorgeous, you’re also amazing in the sack.”

“That’s what people say. Is this the part where you tell me I’m not fair, or where you ask for a demonstration?”

“Um. I didn’t actually mean to say that out loud.”

“Because, well, I did just find my evening mostly clear once I finish rooting out a stubborn virus. I don’t have to go to dinner with my ex-fiancée and her new soon-to-be fiancé and listen to them talk about how happy they are together and how much they hope I can be happy for them both and give them my blessing. She made it clear she doesn’t want me, Brady and I were close back in college but we kind of drifted apart after graduation, why the hell is it any of my business what they do? Brady’s the kind of asshole who would go through this just to rub it in my face, and I’m so grateful to have an excuse not to go. And, hey. You’re already buying me dinner.” Sam winked at him.

“You so don’t play fair. How am I supposed to say no to that?”


	4. Fake Boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:  
> “I’m your boss and my Mother is coming to town and i told her I had a boyfriend”

“I’m here, Mr. Smith. What did you need?” Sam made sure to close the door behind him. With Dean, half his “tech support” calls were talking about potential cases they could go investigate. The other half were usually Dean was bored and knew Sam hated the monotony of his job so he created issues that he was certain only Sam Wesson could handle.

“First off, for once, my computer really is acting up. Pretty sure it’s my sister’s friends messing with me, so I need a hacker who can take them on. Just a warning, they’re good.” Dean vacated his chair to let Sam sit down. “And then there’s my family coming to town tomorrow. They want to meet my boyfriend.”

Sam looked away from the computer, eyebrows flying toward the roof. “Your boyfriend? Since when do you have a boyfriend?”

“Mom noticed that I was going out of town for the weekend a lot, and I had to come up with something to tell her, and that was the first thing that I could think of. Didn’t have much time to think it through.”

Sam didn’t answer right away, as he was busy fending off an attempt to change the wallpaper of Dean’s computer. Once he’d gotten comfortable, though, he turned to look at Dean. “So you want me to pretend to be your boyfriend to your family.”

“You keep saying that in your dreams it feels like we’re something more to each other than just hunting partners. Between that, you being the one I’m going out of town with, and you actually knowing me reasonably well, I figured you were the logical choice. If you don’t want to do it, that’s fine, I’ll come up with something.”

“No, I’ll do it. Just fill in some details for… got you, you little devil!” Sam cleared his throat. “Sorry. That was at your sister’s friend, not you. How long have we been dating, and how affectionate am I supposed to be?”

“It’s been six months since we took out Sandover’s ghost, which is kinda what I use as a reference when I talk about things with my mom. And whatever you’re comfortable with… are you even into dudes?”

“Dudes? Not usually. Not usually into chicks, either. Find me a good one and I can get into either, though.” A good one. Like the one standing here asking him to pretend to be his boyfriend.

Sam showed up a little early for when he was supposed to meet Dean. Unfortunately, not early enough. Dean’s family had gotten in early too. No time for last minute tips or clarifications. Dean took his hand and led him into the living room. “Guys, this is Sam Wesson. Sam, my mom Ellen, my dad Bobby, and my sister Jo.”

“Hi.” Sam shook hands and relaxed. He felt very comfortable with these three already.

“How’d you two meet?” Bobby asked.

Sam looked over at Dean, who gave him a slight nod and a hand squeeze. “I work at Sandover – not in Dean’s department, of course – and we had a long elevator ride. We didn’t exactly get off on the right foot, but after that, it seemed like every time I turned around I was running into him. Eventually we just decided it was obviously fate trying to tell us something.”

Jo giggled. “That’s awesome. Did we ruin any plans for this weekend?”

“No, I had some stuff I needed to get done at work today anyway. I know Dean’s happy to see you guys. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Ellen raised an eyebrow. “Everything we’ve heard about you, we’ve had to pry out of him. You’d been together three months before we knew you existed at all!”

Dean cleared his throat. “Since Sam’s here, we should probably head to dinner. Let’s go.”

Dinner seemed to dispel the awkwardness. Bobby approved of Sam’s choice of steak. “Good to know Dean’s not enforcing his ridiculous eating habits on you.”

“He’s tried a couple times, but I’m stubborn.”

Dean and Bobby fought over who would take care of the check. Sam shot Jo a wink and stole the ticket. Dean would pay him back, he was pretty sure. When he came back to the table, both Smith men were glaring at him, but Ellen pounded his back. “You’re one of us, Sam. Nice one. You’re never going to get away with it again, but that was great.”

Bobby nodded. “Dean, you should bring him with you for Thanksgiving.”

Dean’s eyes went wide. “Well, uh, Sam might have other plans…”

Ellen fixed him with that I’m-your-mother-and-I-can-see-right-through-your-crap look. “With who? He’s all alone in the world, except for you. We should fix that.”

“Thank you, Ellen. I’d love to come.”

On the drive home, Dean pulled over. “What the hell was that, Sam?”

“If I were your boyfriend, I wouldn’t really have a good reason to say no. Just tell them we had a major server glitch and I had to work.”

“Okay, I kinda figured. I meant stealing the bill.”

Sam grinned. “Oh. That was being a supportive boyfriend and allowing you and your dad to end the argument with neither side triumphant. If you want to repay me, though…”

“Damn straight I’m repaying you.” He groaned. “My family loves you. Now I’m going to have to break up with you and find another reason why I’m still going out of town.”

“Or not. We could just run with it.”


	5. Fake Boyfriends Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts  
> Post-break up AU: they have to see each other everyday and they still love the other but they broke up for something stupid and it still hurts  
> “Someone’s leaving post-it notes with cheesy pick up lines in my desk everyday”
> 
> This is a sequel to the previous chapter.

It had been two weeks since the date that wasn’t supposed to be. And Dean was still filled with shame when he thought about how he’d shut Sam down and practically thrown him out as soon as they got back to his car. Of course, for his mom, because he knew she’d be watching, he made sure to kiss Sam goodbye. For his mom. Who was watching.

Sam hadn’t spoken to him since. They rode the elevator together, Sam came to do his tech support when he put in a ticket, saw each other every day. And where once there had been casual hellos and how was your day and small talk, now there was just stony silence.

Monday morning, Dean came in to see Sam’s face bruised up. He resorted to his old tricks and broke something on his computer. When Sam came up, Dean closed the door. “Did you go hunting without me?” Sam just shrugged. “What the hell, Sam. Going in without me there to have your back? Why would you…”

Sam just shrugged. “Computer’s fixed, Mr. Smith.” And he was gone.

 

Sam was just glad Dean didn’t see his back. Or apparently notice the much looser shirt he was wearing that day, because his usual one rubbed the raw wounds too much and he wouldn’t have been able to concentrate. Now, there was just enough pain to remind him what an idiot he was for shooting off his mouth and hitting on Dean. And then the fucker had kissed him. For his mom. Who was watching.

When he got back from lunch, there was a post-it on his desk. “I don’t want to touch you too much baby ‘Cause making love to you might drive me crazy.” “What the hell? Ian? Did you see who left this?”

“Uh, yeah, it was Jenny the intern from accounting. She said she was just delivering it, though, it’s not from her.”

“Did she happen to say who she was delivering it for?”

Ian waved a hand. “You, idiot. It’s on your desk.”

“I mean, from. Who sent her with it.”

“Oh. No, she didn’t. Why?”

“Because I want to know who’s leaving me rock lyrics.” Sam put the post-it in a drawer and grabbed his headset.

The next morning, there was another post-it. “Daylight, spent the night without you, but I been dreamin’ about the loving you do.” After lunch: “And if you say to me tomorrow, oh what fun it all would be, then what’s to stop us, pretty baby?” Wednesday, “Sleep my friend, and you shall see that dream is my reality” and “They told me it was a sin, they saw me knocking at your front door, saw me smile when you let me in.” Thursday, “He’s your oldest and your best friend, if you need him, he’ll be there again” and “Your hair reminds me of a warm safe place where as a child I’d hide and pray for the thunder and the rain to quietly pass me by.”

Friday morning, Sam came in to find, “Woke up to the sound of pouring rain, washed away a dream of you, but nothing else could ever take you away ‘cause you’ll always be my dream come true.” Enough was enough already. Instead of going to lunch, he hid under his desk. It was uncomfortable, and he had just about given up when he saw Jenny walk in. “Hi.”

“Oh my god!” Jenny jumped a foot into the air. “Sam, you scared the crap out of me!”

“Sorry about that.” He gave her a quick smile. “Who’s sending you with these?”

“I… I don’t know his name. One of the vice presidents.” Jenny was shaking a little as she held out that afternoon’s post-it. “Here. I never read them. Please don’t scare me again.”

“I really am sorry about that. This VP… tall, green eyes, short dark blonde hair?” Jenny nodded. Of course it was Dean. “Thanks, Jenny.” He read the note. “Let’s break the walls between us. Don’t make it tough – I’ll put away my pride. Enough’s enough, I’ve suffered and I’ve seen the light. You’re my angel, come and save me tonight.”

It was trivial to hack into Dean’s computer and break something. He was counting on Dean requesting him as usual, and sure enough, lunch had been over five minutes when his supervisor came over. “Smith wants to see you.” In the process of gathering up the stuff he usually took, he also grabbed the post-its.

Soon as the door was closed, he threw them on the desk. “What the hell? Are you making fun of me?”

“No. I’m trying to apologize and say you were right. I was a dick to you, and I deserve everything you’ve done to me, and if you can’t forgive me and give me another chance to do it right, then please, at least let me have your back when you go hunting. I’ve hurt you enough already, don’t let yourself get beat up more.”

“You think that could work? Because I don’t know what you’re playing at, if this is still about your mom or what, but I don’t think I can hunt beside you, share motel rooms, all the stuff that goes along with hunting. I don’t know what the hell we are in my dreams, but out here, in the real world, out here I’m in love with you.”

“Does that mean that if I’ve come to my senses and realized that I love you too, you might be willing to forgive me for my idiocy and give me a second chance? I’m praying to God you’ll give me one more chance. I’ll be there for you.”

Sam barked out a laugh. “Bon Jovi? Seriously? You’re hitting on me with Bon Jovi?”

“Bon Jovi rocks! On occasion.” Dean jerked his head at his computer. “It really is broken this time. Not sure what happened.”

“What happened is I wanted to confront you about the post-its. Seriously, post-its with cheesy rock lyrics? Whatever happened to a heartfelt apology and plea for forgiveness?” Sam stole Dean’s chair and went to work fixing the computer.

“Okay, one, they’re… okay. Yeah. Some of them are pretty cheesy. But a heartfelt apology and plea for forgiveness required you to actually spend more than thirty seconds in a room with me when there wasn’t anyone else around to overhear. The post-its, I could drop off one when I left at night for you to find in the morning, and Jenny took the afternoon ones for me. What do you call what I did when you came up here to confront me?”

“Fair enough.” Sam could feel himself about to give in. “So what happened? If you love me and you want to give this a try…”

“Because I’m emotionally constipated and such a workaholic that I don’t always realize what’s happening to me until it’s too late. It wasn’t until I saw your face on Monday and realized that even hunting with you was over that I realized I couldn’t let you go. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t do it again.”

“I won’t.” Dean smiled hesitantly. “So, next week is Thanksgiving…”

“Oh, shit, your family still thinks I’m coming, don’t they.” Sam ran a hand through his hair. “I’ll find something to break Wednesday afternoon that keeps me here.”

“Or you could come with me. You’re expected, I know you don’t have other plans, and I’d love to have you there.”

“Yeah?” Sam smiled so his dimples showed. “You want me there?”

“Of course I want you there! You’re my… well, if you want to be… I mean, I hope you’re my boyfriend now. Please?” Dean taunted Sam mercilessly about the puppy eyes Sam was capable of, but Sam wished he had a camera so he could prove that Dean did it too. How could anyone say no with Dean Smith looking at him like that?

Sam sure couldn’t. He pulled Dean in for a kiss. "You’re mom’s not spying on us here, is she?“ Sam would very happily watch Dean laugh like that forever.


	6. Company Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> “It’s the Company dinner party and we’re both quite drunk so what the hell”

Sam hated company dinner parties. In tech support, he had a script to follow. Usually he never got beyond turn it off and turn it back on or can you check the wires for me? Yes, I know, but we have to ask. But throw him into a small-talk situation, and Sam had nothing to say. They knew where he worked and what he did. Nobody at his company was likely to be into his hobbies – bizarre foreign films, obscure mythologies, that sort of thing. The things even the geeks looked at him strangely for. It didn’t help that because of his tech support, he was convinced that the majority of his coworkers were morons.

But if he didn’t come, then the bosses might question his loyalty and devotion to Sandover. And that was career suicide. And for all the crap parts, the paycheck was pretty nice. So Sam came, and there was an open bar, which Sam took full advantage of. Maybe a bit more than he should have, but when you’re standing against the wall with nothing to do but drink the thing in your hands and hope no one comes over to try to awkwardly “help” you get into a conversation, you tend to go through drinks more quickly than you intend to.

He’d just gotten another… whatever he had in his hand, he didn’t even remember what he’d asked for this time, maybe he hadn’t specified and the guy’d just poured whatever into his glass. He’d just gotten another one when he noticed Heaven on Earth headed his way. Or, for those who weren’t three sheets to the wind, Dean Smith. Vice President. Sales and Marketing. One of the few non-morons at Sandover, based on tech support calls.

He tried to duck behind a handy ficus, and why were there always ficuses around? Why did every office ever have ficuses? There were so many more interesting plants to choose from. It wasn’t even a very good ficus, because Dean could still see him. Crap.

“Sam, right?” Dean stood in front of him. Very close in front. Close enough that Sam could count the freckles. Which was a much better idea than meeting Dean’s eyes, because if he met Dean’s eyes, he would probably say something stupid. Again. He’d only spoken to Dean once, a very short conversation that ended with Dean telling him to fuck off. Although he’d phrased it differently. Hearing the word fuck coming out of Dean’s very pretty mouth was something Sam couldn’t imagine, except he could, and it was approximately the third hottest thing he’d ever imagined.

Oh. Shit. Dean had said something. To him. “Uh, yeah. Sam. Wesson. Hi.”

Dean took a sip of the drink he was carrying, some fancy martini thing. “You don’t seem to be enjoying the party much, Sam.”

Well, crap. So much for not having his devotion to Sandover questioned. Maybe he should go find Ian? Ian didn’t get him, but Ian knew what it was like to be socially awkward and have hobbies no one else understood. And Dean was expecting a reply, but Sam didn’t know what he could say here. “I’m not really a party guy. I only came here because it’s a Sandover party.” There. Maybe being honest and saying Sandover is enough to make him leave his comfort zone would save him?

“I hear that. Wanna get out of here? I think enough people have seen us here that no one will question anything, and I kinda need to get out before I can’t.”

“Before you…?” Why would Dean be stuck here? No one questioned Dean’s devotion to Sandover. He was a vice president who actually earned the ridiculous salaries they got. Rumor was that he was being groomed to lead one of the branches.

“That open bar is a very very tempting target, and I’m afraid if I stay around it, I won’t be leaving under my own power. As it is, I’m not driving home. I’m getting a room at the hotel across the street. Well, actually, I have a room there. I knew I wasn’t driving home tonight.”

If Dean had a hotel room, then why was he inviting Sam to come with him? That didn’t make any sense. If he’d wanted a driver… well, Sam was a bad choice. So what did he want?

Apparently he’d asked that last part out loud. “I hate sleeping in hotel rooms alone. And when I saw you, I remembered you and the elevator and how I did the right thing and the responsible thing there because we work together and we were on company time, but we’re not on company time now and screw doing what’s right, I’m drunk enough to do what I want.”

“Oh.” Could Sam do that? He didn’t usually do the one-night stand thing, but this was Dean Smith. Heaven on Earth. “Sure. Why not? Let’s go.”


	7. Company Party Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't a prompt. After posting the first part, I saw a post on my lovely person's blog about the morning-after-and-they’re-gone-but-not-really trope. Then this happened.

This was just about the worst hangover Dean had ever had. He kept forgetting he wasn’t in college anymore. But it was the only way to get through the company party. Zachariah had introduced him to all sorts of bigwigs, showing him off, bragging about the only-just-thirty hotshot coming up in the main office. When Zachariah was done, he’d hit the bar until he felt clean again. He didn’t remember much after that. One reason for booking the hotel in advance – he knew where he was, where his car was, and how much he would owe assuming he hadn’t trashed the place.

Forcing his eyes open enough to look around, Dean noted with relief that everything seemed to be in one piece. A belt thrown on the desk caught his attention. It wasn’t his. He didn’t wear belts. Suspenders were much more comfortable. So… he’d brought someone with him. That would explain why he felt like he’d been slammed into a couple walls. He loved the feeling of the morning after a good round of rough sex. He just wished he could remember the sex.

The rest of the clothes were his, though. So whoever it was, he hadn’t stuck around, and he’d left his belt. Dean spent a few minutes indulging a warped Cinderella fantasy of going to all the male employees to see who the belt fit. Of course, it being a fantasy and all, the belt fit Sam Wesson perfectly. Just like his polos.

He’d spent the past few months trying to figure out a way to run into Sam outside of work. Investigating the guy without making it too obvious was hard, though. What he’d learned was that outside of work, Sam didn’t seem to go anywhere. Grocery store, gas station, yes. Everything else was delivered. That made it hard to learn anything about his hobbies, or other ways he might run into him.

The door made a weird sound, and Dean looked at it. Then it swung open, and Sam came in with a couple of coffees. Without a belt on. He looked startled to see Dean awake and staring at him. “Hi. Um. I brought you a coffee? I… may have hacked your secretary’s computer to figure out how you like it. Sorry.”

“You… hacked Nancy’s computer?” Dean burst into laughter. “Good for you. That’s awesome.” Sam gave him his coffee, and Dean made a very happy noise when he tasted it. “Nancy’s fired. You’re bringing me coffee from now on. This is great.”

Sam smiled briefly, but then looked away and scuffed his feet. “Dean? Why am I here?”

“Well…”

“I mean, aside from the obvious. It’s just… I don’t… I don’t do one-night stands, but you were…”

Dean got to his feet. “Sam, we work at Sandover. Company time, company behavior, you know? I had to shut you down then. I’ve been trying to catch you somewhere, but…”

“I never go anywhere.”

“Exactly. Look, we were both pretty drunk last night. I don’t know what I promised you or asked you or any of that, because I don’t remember. I take it you don’t either?” Sam shook his head. “If you do remember, if it comes back to you later, tell me and I’ll see if I can make it happen. In the meantime, I’d like it if this wasn’t a one-night stand. I want… I want to date you. Get to know you. Do this right.”

Sam’s eyes got wide. “You do?”

“I do. Can we do that?”

“We can.” Sam bit his lip and looked at the bed. “Or since we seem to be doing things out of order anyway…”

“You’re a bit overdressed, buddy. But if you wanted to fix that, I could easily get behind the idea.”


	8. Abuse of Authority

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> “Can you stop distracting me? I’m trying to work” “Well I could buuut…”
> 
> Additional tags: marriage proposal, the title really has very little to do with the story but I cannot come up with anything better I am so sorry

Ask anyone at Sandover. Dean Smith was a thirty-year-old hotshot who was clearly destined for greatness. He was already a vice president, and rumor was Adler was just waiting for a spot to come open to promote him to running a regional branch.

Ask anyone at Sandover. Anyone, that is, except Sam Wesson. If you asked Sam, Dean Smith was a twelve-year-old boy who fooled everyone by wearing suspenders. He glared over from the computer. “Could you stop distracting me? I’m trying to work, here.”

Dean smirked at him and held up the next crumpled post-it. “Well, I could, but… where’s the fun in that?”

Sam clenched his jaw as the post-it bounced off his forehead. “Your computer’s working again so you can actually get some work done? You’re the one who keeps ranting to my boss about how terrible the lost productivity is and how you can’t have your numbers falling.”

“Wanna know a secret, Wesson?” Dean leaned forward and smirked. “Most of my work can be done by a trained monkey. The phone calls and emails are the only parts I don’t have a computer program to run for me that I just have to babysit once in a while, and I’ve got those running on the company servers for the extra processing speed. I barely use my computer. Phone calls and emails are why I have a smartphone.”

“So why…?”

“Because you’re wasted on telling people to put paper in their printers and try rebooting their computers. Jo’s got some friends who can make your job a lot more interesting and give me something cute to look at while I check email. Meanwhile, your boss is convinced you’re the best tech he’s got, because any time I talk to him I make a point of mentioning that, which means you’re the one he’s gonna think of next week when it comes time to discuss raises. Not that it matters that much, I’ve already told Adler I’m taking you with me when I leave.”

“You told him that?” Sam turned all the way around. “Why?”

“Because he needed to know that if having my boyfriend working for me was going to be a problem, then I was gonna stay here, thank you very much. He got a little weirded out and stammered something about how he was sure it wouldn’t be a problem, and then he left.”

“You’re willing to commit career suicide for me?”

“Absolutely, kiddo. Although I may have used a different word when I talked to Adler.” Dean lost the smirk and reached into a pocket of his pants. “I may have said husband?”

“You ass. Seriously? This is how you’re gonna ask me to marry you?” Sam burst into laughter and held out his hand.


	9. Detroit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Stuck in an elevator

They hadn’t been in the same elevator since the health club incident. Sam had taken to waiting for the next elevator if he saw Dean Smith heading that way, even. But this time, he couldn’t. He’d been told to meet with his boss first thing in the morning, and Sam had JUST enough time to get to his floor and to his boss’s office without being late. Maybe a little to spare, but not enough to wait for the next elevator.

So of course this would be the day Dean was running a little later than usual too. And it was just the two of them on the elevator.

And of freakin’ course the elevator would choose this run to break down.

Dean sighed. “Looks like we’re stuck for a while. I’ve contacted maintenance and they say there’s a power outage in the whole building. So of course my phone’s nearly dead. Not that I get much signal in here anyway.”

Sam slumped against the wall and slowly dropped to sit on the floor. This was a nightmare. This had to be a nightmare. “Don’t suppose you have a deck of cards?”

“Adler wants me to take over the Detroit branch. If I do, first thing I’m doing is installing foosball tables on the elevators just in case.” Dean came to sit beside Sam. Not close enough to really be next to, but not far enough that Sam wasn’t immediately ten times more nervous. “Maybe just one elevator. Another could have the emergency deck of cards, chessboard, backgammon maybe? Does anyone still play backgammon aside from my parents?”

“Detroit, huh? Heck of a move.” Sam wasn’t quite sure how he felt about that. On the one hand, it would be really nice to not have to worry about this. On the other hand… if Dean left, he’d never see him again.

“Yeah. Nice bump in salary, though. And I told him I wanted to take a few people from here. He told me to make a list. Not quite sure he expected who I put on there, though.” Dean smiled.

“You mean it wasn’t just Cass D’Angelo from accounting and Nancy?” Nancy was Dean’s secretary, and obviously if he went to Detroit, he’d want to take her with him. And according to rumors, Cass was Dean’s secret boyfriend. Rumors that Sam had heard only after hitting on Dean on the elevator. It took a little sting out of the shutdown, but none of the embarrassment.

“Nah. I mean yeah, they were on there, but it wasn’t just them. Benny Lafitte from the cafeteria – I know, it’s strange, but the dude makes the best smoothies you will ever have. You have to try one. Lisa Braeden and Bela Talbot from sales. Pamela Barnes – you know they say she can see the future? She’s that good at her job. Victor Henrikson from security. And you.”

“Me? Why would you want me?”

“Two reasons. The one I gave Adler: I hear from every single person that you’re the best there is at tech support, and I want to know that my tech is taken care of. I told Adler I was willing to negotiate, because I know I put a lot of Sandover’s best on the list, but that you and Nancy were non-negotiable. Only reason I would accept for the two of you not coming is that you didn’t want to. Nancy’s already told me that as long as she can find a church where we’re headed, she’ll follow me wherever I go. I figure there’ve gotta be a few Catholic churches in a city the size of Detroit, right? So that just leaves you. It’s not for sure happening, not yet, but if I go will you come with me? Ash was supposed to talk to you today about it, but the elevator kind of made you miss your meeting. You’d have Ash’s job, just out there instead of here.”

Sam’s stomach was tying itself up in knots and he wasn’t entirely sure he trusted himself. “What’s the other reason?”

“Oh! Right, you probably want to know that. I didn’t tell Adler this one. For obvious reasons. If you come with me to Detroit, they’re building a health club right in the office building.”

Sam can’t be understanding this right. “Not sure I’m following. I mean, I know I kind of look like a gym rat, but…”

“Save it for Detroit would have gotten back to Adler and tipped him off. I know you just moved here, but… I’m pretty sure Ash would’ve had a much better pitch than come to Detroit with me and I’ll go out with you and oh my god saying that out loud just sounded really bad. I’m so sorry. That’s not…” Dean stopped, and put his hands over his face. “I didn’t mean it like that. I don’t even know if you’re still interested. I just meant that in Detroit, there’d be a lot less scrutiny about workplace romance than in the home office.”

“Oh. Um. You really… you want to go out with me?”

“Want to, yes, but here they’d probably punish me and fire you. If it were just me in trouble, might be worth the risk, but I refuse to see you get fired for something like that.”

Sam knew he had the goofiest grin ever on his face, but he didn’t care. “So… any idea what the rent’s like in Detroit?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone can tell me why I associate vampires and smoothies, I would really, really appreciate it. Because it's driving me bonkers. (Please have nothing to do with Twilight...)


	10. Sugar Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> “I’ve got this shit job and I can’t pay rent but you look nice enough to be my Sugar Daddy”
> 
> Warning: Angst. TONS of it.

Sam wasn’t proud of it. Every instinct he had screamed that what he was doing was wrong, that there had to be other ways. Unfortunately, the only other ways Sam could think of involved crime, and this at least wasn’t, technically, illegal. Exactly. Okay, so hacking into Dean’s computer to find out what kinds of things he liked wasn’t exactly legal, but Dean would never know he was in there and he didn’t do any harm to Dean’s computer. In fact, while he was in there, he couldn’t resist being the Computer Fairy and cleaning up a virus he found.

But the technical legality of it didn’t exactly help the shame Sam felt as he lay in Dean’s bed with Dean curled up to him, sleeping with his head on Sam’s chest. He’d given Dean the cover story he’d rehearsed, about how he’d broken up with his fiancée and needed a new start. He played the wounded bird to make Dean feel the need to protect him, to patch him up inside. It had worked like a charm. When he’d casually mentioned that he was a little tight for money this month, Dean had handed him five hundred without thinking about it. Dean never held all the money he’d given Sam over him, or the fact that Sam wasn’t paying for rent or food or much of anything now that they lived together. Never even mentioned it when asking Sam for a favor, whether it was picking up some kale at the grocery store or giving him a blowjob. Sam tested it every once in a while, saying no when Dean asked for something, and Dean never failed to be an awesome human being.

Every night, Sam told himself that he had to end this, he had to find some way to get out. And every morning, Dean would wake him up with a kiss on his forehead and a “Rise and shine, Sammy” that made Sam fall in love all over again. He’d never meant to actually fall for Dean. And one more day surely wouldn’t hurt, would it?

He’d had to work late today. One of the main servers crashed, and tech support was in all-hands-on-deck mode. When he got home, he was exhausted. And Dean was sitting at the kitchen table with a letter in his hand and his eyes glazed over even as tears overflowed.

Sam set his bag down. “Dean? Baby, what’s wrong?” He went to put an arm around Dean’s shoulders, but Dean stood up and walked away, dropping the letter on the table. “What is it?”

“Read that. I’ll be on the balcony when you’re done.” Dean walked off.

Sam picked up the letter. He recognized the writing immediately. Tyson Brady. That didn’t bode well. Brady told Dean the truth about Sam’s background. A drifter, a screwup, a failure who’d managed to make it into college – Stanford, no less – and walked away from it all without completing his degree. Madison had never existed. Pretty much everything Sam had told Dean about himself was a lie.

So this was how it ended. Sam wondered what Dean expected him to do. It would be so easy to pack what little actually belonged to him in a bag and walk out. But that was the coward’s way out, and whatever else Sam may be, he wasn’t a coward. He took the letter and headed for the door to the balcony.

“Is it true?” Dean asked without turning around.

“Yes. Everything he said is true.” No point in denying it. Dean had probably done some research on Sam Winchester.

Dean’s head dropped. “Why?”

“There are so many questions you should be asking that start with that, I’m gonna need a little more clarification.”

“I just don’t know which one to ask first. I guess… why didn’t you tell me any of this? Why invent Madison?”

“I did research. I didn’t think my real story was going to work. It’s a lot easier to sympathize with a guy whose fiancée dumped him than a guy who walked away from a dream life that could’ve set me up on Easy Street.”

“You did research? So you chose me, somehow? Was it just Sandover execs, or were you shopping companies, too?”

“Anyone I could get an interview with, I went through execs. I chose you because I figured that if I was going to do this, I should choose someone I was actually attracted to. If that spark’s not there, it’s really hard to fake.”

Dean nodded and turned around. “Please, Sam. Give me something, here. Any reason at all. One thing that makes you not the horrible person you seem to be based on this evidence.”

“I know this was a terrible thing to do to you, Dean. And I’m sorry. I’ve been trying to make myself end it for a month now, and I just… I couldn’t. I fell in love with you. For real, not just… but that’s not the reason I’m giving you. That just lets you know that I’m not just skipping off to the next town, the next mark, that I’m going to be suffering because of what I did as much as you are. Maybe more, because I can’t be angry at you like you can at me. The reason I’m giving you is the reason why I did this. It’s my dad. Not long into my last year of college, he was in a horrible car wreck, flames and everything, and paying his medical costs destroyed us financially. That’s why I walked away from school. I had to take care of my dad. He couldn’t work, so I was all we had. We did all right at first, getting by on savings, his disability, and my income from tech support. Dad was even getting better and we had hope that he might be able to work again. But then, last winter, Dad got pneumonia. Because of his already weakened state, it hit him hard. Our savings were wiped out, and what was left wasn’t enough. The money I took from you, every bit of my take-home pay, that’s going to my dad to pay medical costs and keep him alive.”

“You idiot.” Dean started towards Sam. “You big, stupid, idiot!” He threw his arms around Sam and held him tight. “How does someone as stupid as you are make it into Stanford?”

“I’m… a good tester?” Sam had absolutely no idea what was happening.

“You don’t think quitting Stanford – and you had to know I went to Stanford, so I know how awesome it is – to help your dad is a better story than a fiancée that dumped you?” Dean tightened his arms a little, making it slightly difficult for Sam to breathe. “You don’t think that if you’d told me, I would have helped?”

“If I go with the sick dad, then when I tell you I’m not making it, you accuse me of looking for a sugar daddy. Which, to be fair, I _was_ , but if you’d known that…”

Dean pulled away and wiped his eyes. “Here’s the deal. You and me are going to take the weekend, go visit your dad so that you can introduce me. Then next time we can take a weekend off, we’re going to visit my family so you can tell them who you really are. You can leave out this part, the part where you lied about it and used me, on one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“Okay, actually, two conditions. One: anything else you’ve been lying to me about, I need to know. Tonight.”

Sam ducked his head. “Last week, when I said I was too tired for sex? I was kind of hoping it would start a fight so I could make myself get out. I wasn’t too tired.”

Dean smiled. “And you missed out on sex too. I think that’s punishment enough.”

“And the other condition?”

“You and me sit down and make a plan. Find a way to take care of your dad properly, not just keep him alive. Preferably bring him close enough that you can keep a close eye on him, but if that’s not possible, then that’s not possible. You gave up everything for your dad.”

“Okay, I’m confused. Why are you going to help me with my dad, after what I did to you? Because you have to know that if I could do it on my own, I wouldn’t have…”

“Because, while I’m feeling really betrayed right now, the way you handled being caught has me convinced that we can get past this. I was starting to make arrangements to ask you to marry me, and I still want that. You’re a good guy, and you gave me a good reason why, and I don’t think there’s any way you could have faked everything about the last six months. So now that this is out in the open, I’m willing to give us a chance. And if it works out, then your dad is my father-in-law and I’m not going to think twice about it. If it doesn’t, at least if you’ve got help taking care of your dad you don’t have to do this to someone else.” Dean leaned back in against Sam. “You wanna know the sad part? Even with this, you’re the best boyfriend I’ve ever had.”

“Who the hell have you been dating?” But Sam’s arms came up around Dean, holding him close. Sam could never have expected this outcome, but he sure wasn’t going to complain.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments will be given hugs and blankets and a warm safe space. Because I love them all.


End file.
